Companies, such as traditional communications network service providers (e.g., wireline service providers, cellular service providers, cable service providers, satellite service providers, etc.), application-specific service providers, and other types of companies continually attempt to improve quality of service in telecommunications networks for their customers. Major telecommunication providers, cable network carriers and other types of service providers may have extremely large networks in place, which may service thousands or even millions of customers. The array of telecommunications services provided by these carriers can be large and complex. Also, the technical requirements of customers may be diverse. For example, a customer base may vary from small single site voice and data customers up to the largest multi-national corporations which subscribe to hundreds of services across tens, hundreds or even thousands of locations worldwide. Furthermore, network infrastructures of telecommunication providers may span large geographic areas.
Additionally, customers have high expectations for network quality of service in order to run all their applications and services as expected. For example, customers communicate with companies across a variety of touch points, from web chat and Twitter feeds and other social media applications to call centers, and the expectations are the applications and services can run without delay that can be caused by network bandwidth or connectivity issues. These factors, combined with high investment and operational costs for their networks, are posing an unprecedented challenge to service providers to deliver desired network services and applications while meeting expected quality of service.